Íàäîåëî
by Sejr
Summary: Ðàññêàç çàäóìûâàëñÿ,êàê èñòîðèÿ îá îáðåòåíèè Ñíåéïîì(íàñòîÿùèì,êîòîðûé ïåðñîíàæ êíèã Ðîóëèíã)äóøåâíîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ,íî,êàæåòñÿ,çëîé ðîê ï


«… ÿ íå ìîãó áîëüøå òåðïåòü, è âîò ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà Âû òàê îò ìåíÿ áëèçêî, ÿ äîâåðÿþ ýòîìó ëèñòêó ñâîå ÷óâñòâî, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî Âû íå ïîñìååòåñü íàä íèì.

Ãîðÿ÷î è ïî÷òè áåç ïðîáëåñêà íàäåæäû âëþáëåííàÿ â Âàñ, Ê.

P.S. Äàëüøå ÿ íàïèñàëà ñòèõè î ìîåé áîëüøîé ãîðÿ÷åé ëþáâè.»

Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ÿðîñòíî ñêîìêàë ïàõíóùèé äóõàìè ëèñòî÷åê ïåðãàìåíòà ñ ðàñïëûâøèìèñÿ îò ñëåç áóêâàìè è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ÷òîáû õîòü íåìíîãî óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Ïÿòûé êëàññ, íå âñå òàê ïëîõî: íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëå äâå ïîäîáíûå çàïèñêè îáíàðóæèëèñü â êîðîáî÷êå ñ ñóøåíûìè æàáàìè ïîñëå ïðàêòè÷åñêîãî çàíÿòèÿ â ïåðâîì êëàññå. Îäíàêî ýòî ñëàáîå óòåøåíèå íå âîçûìåëî äåéñòâèÿ, è ïðîôåññîð ðåçêî âñòàë, ÷óòü íå îïðîêèíóâ ñòóë, è ïðèíÿëñÿ íåðâíî õîäèòü ïî êîìíàòå âçàä-âïåðåä, â ãëóáèíå äóøè òèõî ðàäóÿñü, ÷òî ìàëî êòî èìååò îáûêíîâåíèå âõîäèòü â êàáèíåò çåëüåäåëèÿ â òðè ÷àñà ïîïîëóíî÷è. Ðàçâå ÷òî Äðþçã, íî, íàäåëåííûé êàêèì-òî ñâåðõúåñòåñòâåííûì ÷óâñòâîì ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ,  ïîëòåðãåéñò ñåãîäíÿ âåñüìà ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî äåðæàëñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò ïîäâàëà. 

Èòàê, òðåòüÿ ïîäðÿä êîíòðîëüíàÿ ðàáîòà â ïÿòîì êëàññå çàêàí÷èâàëàñü ïîäîáíûì îáðàçîì è îò óðîêà ê óðîêó ýòî ïðåâðàùàëîñü â íåóòåøèòåëüíóþ òåíäåíöèþ. Ñíåéï øâûðíóë ñêîìêàííûé ïåðãàìåíò â êàìèí. Íåò, æåíîíåíàâèñòíè÷åñòâîì çäåñü, ïîæàëóé, íå ïàõëî. Â ñåäüìîì êëàññå, íàïðèìåð, åñòü òðè-÷åòûðå ñîâåðøåííî î÷àðîâàòåëüíûå áàðûøíè. Íî, âñåìîãóùèé Ìåðëèí, âëþáëåííûå ïåðâîêëàøêè – ýòî óæå ñëèøêîì! «Íàäî ïðîâåñòè ïðîôèëàêòè÷åñêóþ áåñåäó…» – ïîïûòàëñÿ óñïîêîèòü ñåáÿ ïðîôåññîð. Îäíàêî, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ïðîôèëàêòè÷åñêèå áåñåäû ñ çàðåâàííûìè äåâ÷îíêàìè, âî-ïåðâûõ, â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ñîâåðøåííî âûâîäèëè åãî èç ñåáÿ, âî-âòîðûõ –  äàâàëè ñêîðåå îáðàòíûé ðåçóëüòàò: ðîìàíòè÷åñêàÿ âëþáëåííîñòü àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ïåðåõîäèëà â ðàçðÿä íåðàçäåëåííîé ëþáâè, îò÷åãî ñòàíîâèëàñü òîëüêî áîëåå íàâÿç÷èâîé; íó è â-òðåòüèõ – íåëüçÿ æå âñå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ ïîñâÿùàòü ïðîôèëàêòè÷åñêèì áåñåäàì!

Ñíåéï ïíóë íå âîâðåìÿ ïîäâåðíóâøèéñÿ êîòåë. Áîã ñ íèìè, ñ ãëóïûìè äåâ÷îíêàìè. Áîëüøå âñåãî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ïðîôåññîðà áåñïîêîèëî äðóãîå. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî åñëè íåæíûå âçäîõè ìèññ Ãðýíæåð (à òàêæå òðîéêè çà êîíòðîëüíûå ðàáîòû, ïîëó÷åííûå ïî ïðè÷èíå ðàññåÿííîãî âíèìàíèÿ è çëîãî íàäóòîãî Óýñëè, çëîáíî áóðàâÿùåãî òî Ãåðìèîíó, òî ïðîôåññîðà ãíåâíûì ðåâíèâûì âçãëÿäîì) ìîæíî îòíåñòè íà ñ÷åò íåóìåðåííîé ôàíòàçèè, ñâîéñòâåííîé äåâî÷êàì îïðåäåëåííîãî âîçðàñòà, òî êàê ïðèêàæåòå ïîíèìàòü àíàëîãè÷íûå âçãëÿäû ñî ñòîðîíû Ìàëôîÿ-ìëàäøåãî?! À åñëè åùå ó÷åñòü íàñòîÿòåëüíûå ïðîñüáû ïîñëåäíåãî îáúÿñíèòü íåêîòîðûå òîíêîñòè ïðîöåññà ðàçìíîæåíèÿ ïòè÷åê, áàáî÷åê è òàê äàëåå ïî íàðàñòàþùåé?

Ñíåéï åùå ðàç ïíóë íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàòûé êîòåë è ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì âûñëóøàë îòâåòíûé îáèæåííûé ãóë. Áóäü òðèæäû ïðîêëÿò äåíü ïðåìüåðû ýòîãî ïðîêëÿòîãî ìàãëîâîãî ôèëüìà è ÷åðòîâ Ðèêìàí ñ åãî ïðîêëÿòîé àðòèñòè÷íîñòüþ è øåêñïèðîâñêèì äðàìàòèçìîì! ßâíî íå áåç âëèÿíèÿ åãî ÿðêîé (ìîæåò, äàæå ñëèøêîì, õîòÿ âñå ðàâíî íåïëîõîé) èãðû â ìàãëîâîé ñåòè ðàñïëîäèëîñü íåèìîâåðíîå êîëè÷åñòâî âñåâîçìîæíûõ èíñèíóàöèé, ðàçíîé ñòåïåíè îòêðîâåííîñòè, íî, êàê ïðàâèëî, âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íîé, ÷òîáû äîâåñòè ñðåäíåñòàòèñòè÷åñêîãî áðèòàíñêîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ, îáíàðóæèâøåãî ñâîå èìÿ â ïîäîáíîì êîíòåêñòå, äî ñàìîóáèéñòâà. È ñëó÷àéíî çàáûòàÿ íà ñòîëèêå â ãëàâíîé ãîñòèíîé Ñëèçåðèíà îáúåìèñòàÿ ïà÷êà ðàñïå÷àòîê êðàéíå äåòàëèçèðîâàííûõ òâîðåíèé íåêîåé ãîñïîæè Ëþ÷èè ñòàëà ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé («Èíòåðåñíî, îíè ÝÒÎ ïî âå÷åðàì ÷èòàþò äðóã äðóæêå âñëóõ, ÷òî ëè?»). Íî ñàìîóáèéñòâî íå âõîäèëî â ïëàíû ïðîôåññîðà. Âûáîð áûë ñäåëàí, âçâåøåí è òùàòåëüíî îáäóìàí. Ñíåéï çàêàòàë ðóêàâ è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåòóñêíåþùèé çíàê.

* * 

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü â êàáèíåòå ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà â ïðèñóòñòâèè çàèíòåðåñîâàííûõ ëèö áûëî çà÷èòàíî ñëåäóþùåå çàâåùàíèå:

«ß, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ïðîôåññîð ßäîâ, Çåëüåäåëèÿ è Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, âñå åùå íàõîäÿñü (÷òî óäèâèòåëüíî) â çäðàâîì óìå è äîáðîé ïàìÿòè çàâåùàþ ñâîå èìóùåñòâî íèæåñëåäóþùèì ëèöàì:

I. Ìèñòåðó Ã.Ïîòòåðó - ñâîé ëè÷íûé ÷óãóííûé êîòåë ñ òðåìÿ íîæêàìè íà äîáðóþ äîëãóþ ïàìÿòü;

II. Ìèñòåðó Ä.Ìàëôîþ-ìëàäøåìó – êîìïëåêò ñåðûõ øåëêîâûõ ïðîñòûíåé, ÷åðíûé áàííûé õàëàò, òàïî÷êè è êíèãó «Îáùàÿ áèîëîãèÿ. Ïîñîáèå äëÿ ó÷àùèõñÿ øåñòûõ êëàññîâ îáùåîáðàçîâàòåëüíûõ øêîë»;

III. Ìèññ Ã.Ãðýíæåð – êíèãó «Ëîëèòà» è ÷åòûðå óïàêîâêè áàòèñòîâûõ íîñîâûõ ïëàòêîâ;

IV. Ìèñòåðó Ð.Óýñëè – â ñâÿçè ñ ïóíêòîì III – âåñü íàëè÷åñòâóþùèé â êàáèíåòå çåëüåäåëèÿ íà ìîìåíò ìîåãî îòáûòèÿ çàïàñ âàëåðèàíîâîãî êîðíÿ è ÷åòûðå óïàêîâêè áàòèñòîâûõ íîñîâûõ ïëàòêîâ;

V. Ìèñòåðó Í.Äëèííîïîïïó – êíèãó «Óñòðîéñòâî òåððàðèóìîâ äëÿ æàá è ëÿãóøåê»;

VI. Ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ çåëüåäåëèÿ, êîòîðûé ïðèäåò íà ìîå ìåñòî – âñå îáîðóäîâàíèå ïîäâàëà, çàïàñû òðàâ, ãîòîâûõ çåëèé, à òàêæå ïîæåëàíèÿ óäà÷è, êîòîðàÿ åìó íåïðåìåííî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ â ýòîì áåäëàìå.

Ïðî÷åå ëè÷íîå èìóùåñòâî ðàçäàòü íà ñóâåíèðû îñîáî çàèíòåðåñîâàííûì ó÷àùèìñÿ (ñïèñîê èç 73-õ ôàìèëèé ïðèëàãàåòñÿ). Îñòàâëÿþ ñåáå âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, çóáíóþ ùåòêó è ïðàâî íà ëè÷íóþ (ïîä÷åðêíóòî òðèæäû) æèçíü.

Èñêðåííå âàø, ïðîôåññîð Ñ. Ñíåéï.

Äàòà:……………..

Ïîäïèñü:…………………..»

* * * 

Ñàì ïðîôåññîð â íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò íàõîäèëñÿ óæå äàëåêî îò êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà. Îí ñòîÿë, íàñëàæäàÿñü òàêîé íåïðèâû÷íîé ñâîáîäîé è ëåãêîñòüþ, íà òîëñòîì, äàâíî íå ÷èùåíîì êîâðå â êîìíàòå, íóæäàâøåéñÿ â ðåìîíòå, ñàìîå ìåíüøåå, ïîñëåäíèå ïÿòüäåñÿò ëåò. Çà îêíàìè òóñêëî ñâåòèëîñü äîæäëèâîå âèñåëüòîíñêîå óòðî. Íàïðîòèâ Ñíåéïà â êðåñëå, ïîâåðíóòîì ñïèíêîé ê ãîðÿùåìó êàìèíó, ñèäåë ÷åëîâåê, çàêóòàííûé â ÷åðíîå. Èç-ïîä íèçêî íàäâèíóòîãî êàïþøîíà ñâåòèëèñü êðàñíûì çìåèíûå ãëàçà.

–  Èòàê, Ñåâåðóñ, òû îêîí÷àòåëüíî îïðåäåëèëñÿ?

–  Äà, Ìîé Ëîðä. ß áîëüøå íå ìîãó ïðåïîäàâàòü â **ýòîé øêîëå ****ýòèì, ñ ïîçâîëåíèÿ ñêàçàòü, äåòÿì. Ïîñêîëüêó ñèòóàöèÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ âûøëà èç-ïîä êîíòðîëÿ, ïîñëå íåêîòîðûõ ðàçìûøëåíèé ÿ ïðèøåë ê âûâîäó, ÷òî íàèáîëåå áåçîïàñíûì è ñïîêîéíûì ìåñòîì äëÿ ìåíÿ áóäåò Âàøå îêðóæåíèå. Èíûìè ñëîâàìè, ÿ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïðèìó Âàøå ïðåäëîæåíèå ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâà, – Ñíåéï âíóòðåííå óëûáíóëñÿ è íà ñåêóíäó ìå÷òàòåëüíî çàêðûë ãëàçà. Íèêàêîãî áîëüøå Õîãâàðöà. Íèêàêèõ áîëüøå ñâåðëÿùèõ ñòðàñòíûõ âçãëÿäîâ è çàêàïàííûõ ñëåçàìè êîíòðîëüíûõ. Íèêàêîãî áîëüøå Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, ïûòàþùåãîñÿ çàëåçòü â îêîøêî âàííîé êîìíàòû äëÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé… **

Ãîëîñ Òîãî-Êòî-Íå-Äîëæåí-Áûòü-Ïîìÿíóò ïðåðâàë áåñêîíå÷íî ïðèÿòíûå ìå÷òû:

–  Íó ÷òî æå, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ìû ïðèøëè ê êîíñåíñóñó. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî äàëüíåéøåãî îáñóæäåíèÿ íå òðåáóåòñÿ. À ïîñêîëüêó ÿ íå çíàþ ìåñòà áîëåå íàäåæíîãî, ÷åì çàìîê Ñëèçåðèíà, ïðåäëàãàþ îòïðàâèòüñÿ òóäà íåìåäëåííî. Äåçàïïàðèðóé ïåðâûì, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ çà òîáîé. 

–   Äà, Ìîé Ëîðä! – áðîñèâ ïî÷òè áëàãîäàðíûé âçãëÿä íà õìóðîå âèñåëüòîíñêîå óòðî, Ñíåéï âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé è èñ÷åç.

* * *

Âîëüäåìîðò ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðåñëà è íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñìîòðåë íà ìåñòî íà êîâðå, ãäå òîëüêî ÷òî ñòîÿë ïðîôåññîð. Ïîòîì ïðèêðûë çìåèíûå ãëàçà, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê íàêðàïûâàíèþ äîæäÿ çà îêíîì.

–  Ìû îáåñïå÷èì òåáå áåçîïàñíîñòü… – îí òîìíî âçäîõíóë. – Íèêòî è ïàëüöåì íå ïîñìååò òðîíóòü òåáÿ, ìîé ñëàäêèé! 

Òåìíûé ëîðä îáëèçàë òîíêèå ãóáû ðàçäâîåííûì çìåèíûì ÿçûêîì è äåçàïïàðèðîâàë âñëåä çà Ñíåéïîì.


End file.
